White Star
"There's nothing greater in this life than winning. Victory's always the path I choose." - White Star to Mifune "Oh Charleyyy, you know how to make me laugh!" - White Star to Charleyyy and Friends White Star (Walter "White Star" Wally in Mageddon Trilogy) is Black Star's father and a villain from the Soul Eater universe. Main Allies: Haytham Kenway, Captain Hook and Charles Lee Main Enemies: Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki Allies: Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Templar Orders Enemies: Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, the Star Alliance, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, the P Team, the V Crusaders, the B Team, the M.O.D.A.B, the Scorpion Squad, Slade's Ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Miracle Elite, the Alpha Team, the Striker Force Height: 5"11 6'11 (In Darkmageddon) Age: 40 His theme Relationships Black Star White Star's son. The two surprisingly meet in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, though only minor. They didn't see each other in the next adventures until Blackpool where they both are the main characters in the story. In Blackpool, Black Star and White Star were enemies until they made a deal of joining forces to take out Benjamin Church but after hearing of Black Star's Death City, Black Star leaves White Star. The two re-meet in a final battle, the fight was intense until Black Star kills White Star where White Star made a speech until his death. While White Star is superior to Black Star in stronger, smarter, and better armor, Black Star is faster, tougher, and take damaged more then White Star himself. Black Star unpredictability caused White Star to unable to defend himself against Black Star's assaults. Tsubaki Taki Haytham Kenway Charles Lee Mifune Bender Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuga Mine In Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Mine views White Star as an enemy and a threat. And the fact that he was Black Star's father made her think Black Star might turn traitor. She didn't learn much about him until his return in LOTM: Weirdmageddon where White Star lives with Underground and a becomes a new member. Mine and White Star's relationships is more than just sour than Black Star and Mine's relationships. They really despise/hate eachother. Mine hates White Star for bossing her around, yelling at her, hearing White Star's loud and obsessed with Charleyyy and Friends, and forces her to drive Black Star to Gotham's Detention Center because White Star is busy watching Charleyyy and Friends. White Star also hates Mine because he's getting annoyed of her complaining about White Star is "busy" watching Charleyyy and Friends and yells at White Star for making fun of Mine's pink appearance and calls her names like dollface and Pinky. But despite his hatred for Mine, White Star may have a secret desire to make Mine his woman. This is confirmed in LOTM: Darkmageddon when he kidnaps Mine and tries to force her to marry him. But later as the story progresses, they do seem to get along, a little bit, but despite this, they barley get along. Mako Mankanshoku Rottytops Ibuki Mioda Nonon Jakuzure Nonon first learn White Star in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, as White Star is Black Star's father and one of The Underground's enemies. Nonon didn't learn more about him until Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon, as White Star becomes a new member of the Underground. Nonon and White Star's relationships is same as Mine and White Star's relationships. Nonon despise and was actually pissed of at White Star for calling her "dirty whore and filthy pig", obsessed with Charleyyy and friends while completely ignoring everyone in the Underground, White Star's sexist towards women calling them useless hoes. White Star also hates Nonon for calling Charleyyy gay, TV broken (White Star thinks Mine and Nonon were the ones who breaks it), threatening that Charleyyy WILL be cancelled, and making mess at White Star's room (though it was Joker who did it). But despite that, they do seem to get along when the story progressed, but despite this, they barley get along. Rin Tohsaka Rin meets Black Star's father, White Star in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. Both Rin and White Star despise/hate eachother for many reasons. Rin hates White Star for his crazy obsession with Charleyyy and Friends and how he doesn't care about his family and friends, ignoring important missons and geting drunk at night, torturing Mine, calling Rin a pig, being sexist toward females, and when he makes comments regarding her butt. White Star also hates Rin for hers insults toward Charleyyy and Friends, "bullying" and "abusing" his son, thinking Rin broke White Star's TV and stole the Charleyyy kart (which White Star doesn't have but dreamed about it), and Rin's smartass comments about White Star's personality. Rin hates White Star more than Black Star. But despite all that, the two will team up against evil threats. Ryuko Matou Kushina Uzumaki Tatsumi Tatsumi first meet White Star in LOTM: Armageddon, though the two didn't meet person to person, they were enemies and heard of White Star is Black Star's father. Tatsumi doesn't learn more about him until LOTM: Weirdmageddon, where White Star joins the Underground. Tatsumi and White Star are enemies because Tatsumi gets pissed at White Star for yelling at Mine and White Star gets pissed at Tatsumi for defending Mine. White Star even threaten to take Mine away from Tatsumi. White Star makes good on his threat on LOTM: Darkmageddon when he kidnaps Mine and tries to force her to marry him. Satsuki Kiryuin Najenda Orochimaru Katnappe Crow (Nefarious) Becky (Nefarious) Madame Foster Abner Cadaver Mossy "Mosquito Girl" Beevere Hawk Moth Personality White☆Star was an incredibly dark and ferocious individual who obsessed in power and wealth. His common facial expression would be that of eerily angered eyes, which could easily illustrate his personality and bloodlust. As an assassin for the Star Clan, he killed without mercy, even to people who rightfully deserved it, and felt pride in doing so. His murderous rampages would leave him with the feeling of victory, to which he basked in continuously, to the point where he chose to base all of his morals around the theme of winning. This made White☆Star completely fall into the Path of the Demon, disregarding the need to follow any type of determined path but that of victory. White☆Star became irritated by others who seem to try to employ paths for him to take, immediately disregarding them and adverting his attention right after he determines that the person will continue to try to convince him. People's persistence may commonly lead him to become violent, and using force to silence them. In addition, White☆Star takes amusement to people who seem to be of lower skill level than he is, commonly showing a cruel smile with slight laughter towards them. He also laughs when people regonize just how powerful he is and become amazed or scared. This appeals to his pleasure in standing out when compared to others, a trait later seen in his son, Black☆Star. In his eyes, White☆Star had only one thing to fear, and that was losing. The idea that he may be defeated one day caused him to quake in terror, shaking him to the soul. Although White☆Star would never openly express this, Mifune was able to identify White☆Star's horror through an expression that he had given him after the thought entered White☆Star's mind that he may have just met his match and that his defeat was imminent In Mageddon Trilogy, In Armageddon, White Star is still same as his LOTM Personality. In Weirdmageddon however, Thanks to Weirdmageddon affecting him, White Star has multiple (not like Multiple Personality Disorder) types of personalities White Star generally follows throughout The Mageddon Trilogy. White Star sometimes is an evil, cruel, sadistic, impatient, and easily tempered man. He gets into his angriest over little things, also seems to take pleasure in torturing his allies such as Mine, Nonon, and Rin Tohsaka. This is to the point of deliberately causing pain, misery, torture, and extra work for Mine, Nonon, and Rin. it is revealed he literally gives Black Star beatings almost every day for no reason whatsoever other than his enjoyment. It's revealed that before his second fight with Black Star in Weirdmageddon, White Star was a male prostitute since Star Clan doesn't have money. As he revealed it to The Underground. White Star usually is a psychopath who is a danger to some people around him. This is best shown in Weirdmageddon, where he is fairly insane. In this series, he has kidnapped, tied up, and have fun with Harley Quinn, murdered Copperhead, brainwashed Bulat, Nearly killed Black Star, Mako, Rottytops, Ibuki, Lubbock, Sheele, Chelsea, Nonon, Houka, and Uzu, wronged Naruto and Tatsumi to the point of no longer wanting to live, slit the throat of a criminal for petty teasing, sent White Star's hidden criminals to murder Satsuki and Najenda, attempted to sacrifice Mine to Man-Bat, and much more. This also includes White Star joins the Underground, where he threatens to cut Mine's chest and feed it to Black Star with excuses of saying "I forgot to take my medicine". Or Black Star goes to to Gotham's Detention Center, where he threatens to murder Mine if Black Star fails his exam. He also showed no remorse for the evil he committed, and it is easily some of the worst and most evil threats White Star Has ever made in his entire life. White Star is a sore Loser. This is best shown during father and son Easter Egg Hunt where he cheats by beating up Black Star, having Mine hide the eggs and tell her where they are, breaking his own rules, and yelling at Leone because Leone found more. And once Black Star found the golden Easter egg, White Star breaks down crying. White Star also is a hypocrite. Where he hates One of The Underground's mission where he goes after Professor Pyg which White Star hates Pigs, however, White Star eats Pigs for dinner which some members complains about it. White Star also can be a well meaning but problem causing comedic relief character. Sometimes he's used for comedy, and his stupider and nicer side is explored. White Star can also be an extremely over caring parent who spoils his son rotten. if Black Star's arm is injured, though White Star only do it because he needs insurence money. White Star has also shown to often beat his own son. Sometimes for no reason and shows little to no remorse for it and mostly gets in trouble for it. White Star also can be an extremely obsessed super fan of Charleyyy and Friends franchise. He sometimes puts it over his family and friends, straining his relationship with his son. In the first few appearances of Charleyyy and Friends, he was merely fond of the show rather than obsessed with it. It's revealed that White Star's weakness in Mageddon Trilogy is Charleyyy and Friends channel is blocked by The Underground or the show's cancelled. White Star has also been shown to have VERY sexist views against females. Like after any female members complete Missions, White Star gets males to do more Misisons because "Women should stay at their homes and get back to the kitchen", implying he doesn't think they can contribute to a conversation or be useful like men can. It's revealed that White Star is somewhat gets drunk and beats Black Star, meaning that he could be a alcoholic. White Stars shows signs of suffering from anti-social personality disorder. Being cruel to animals is one of the first signs of ASPD, and White Star shows this. In Weirdmageddon, White Star is overly cruel to both cats and bats beating both to death by swiping his claws and biting his flesh at one. Another sign is not caring about your family. White Star barely cares for Black Star. He also outright states he hopes his mother, Madame Foster will die soon so he will get the insurance money. During The Jaegers steps in, White Star forgets important missions and goes to the bar and get drunk all night. Another sign is being "sexually deviant". White Star is in a "smash and dash on occasion" relationship with Black Star's mom, but has had multiple ex-wives, watches pornography, as well hiring a stripper named Nerissa to strip for him. This shows that he isn't very loyal to any of his sources of attraction. And another sign is his remorseless murders and his enjoyment of other's suffering. White Star gets a sense of joy from Mine's suffering. White Star also has murdered many characters over his time, and shows no remorse whatsoever from any of the murders, Also in some videos He relishes in it. White Star has also grounded his son on several occasions. It's revealed that White Star's true weakness is the Underground taking everything away from him, especially Charleyyy and Friends. However, he still cares and loves his son and helpful to his allies even gets what he wants. In Darkmageddon, something change. Because of his goal to Married Mine and with the help of Hawk Moth, while he still obsessed with Charleyyy, White Star grown smarter, devilesh, and even calm and quiet. Weapons The P Team/B Team Storyline In this storyline White Star first appeared as an ally but was really a member of the Templar Order and one of its leaders along side Haytham Kenway. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny White Star debuted as a "Reforming" Villain in this story. Blackpool IT WAS A LIE! White Star was a villain and Templar Orders Member to rule the Multi-Universe, White Star pleaded the Templar to let Black Star live. White Star then decided to send his son to somewhere so he and the Templar Orders won't see him again... Until this adventure. White Star is the main antagonist in the first half of this story. White Star will fight his son, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, the Alliance, Death the Kid, Bender, the B Team, Slade, Slade's Ensembles, Dr. Strange, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Alpha Team, the Miracle Elite, the Striker Force, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, the Terrorist Unit. Despite being the first of the three Main villains dead in the first half, White Star is still the main antagonist in the first half of Blackpool. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Rising to an anti-hero in the "Mageddon Trilogy" At first he was a total villain, and although one of the supporting villains on the trilogy, sometimes he's sinister and quiet, such Armageddon and teamed up with Orochimaru. In Weirdmageddon, White Star joins the Underground and heroes side, signifying he is more of a main character than even Hinata, Tsubaki, Taki or some of the others in The Underground Story. He is sharing this role with Naruto, Black Star, and Mine right now. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon White Star returns as an anti hero and a new ally to the Underground of Gotham. He has a larger role than Armageddon. However, due to the weird effects of Weirdmageddon, he changed. He's become addicted to Charleyyy and friends became bossy, violent, and cruel. He will work together with his son although his addiction to Charleyyy and friends ruins his relationships with Black Star and Mine. White Star will be fourth main character in Underground Story. His Commercial is White Star'a Juice who has positive reception and very popular. Although White Star is the main antagonist during Startopia story after Gotham Criminals and Ajax are defeated, Nagito brainwashed White Star to seize powers to control Startopia. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon White Star returns and has a same role in Weirdmageddon. However, after being brainwashed by Hawk Moth and one of the causes of freeing Chernabog, White Star finally Married Mine and took over Gotham City now calling it "Startopia", White Star is the main antagonist in Gotham Side Story in Darkmageddon. His Commercial is White Star's Juice EXTREME. It has VERY postive reception very popular and way better than White Star's Juice. White Star is one of the causes in Darkmageddon that Chernabog is awakening. Romantic Relationships White Star has not had many romantic relationships throughout the series. Toward the later of the series, White Star constantly kidnapped Mine so she would become his girlfriend and/or wife. This led Mine to dislike him, and she went for Tatsumi instead. After joining the Underground, White Star tried to reconcile with Black Star and Mine but he never made up for what he did, leading Naruto and Tatsumi to rival him. Later in Gotham Side Story in Weirdmageddon, it is revealed that White Star may have had five children with his ex-wife Mossy Beevere. In Darkmageddon during White Star Juice EXTREME Commercials, White Statr mentions another one of his ex-wives, Mossy, who apparently "left him for a black guy" because he was "bigger and better." White Star's most prominent romantic relationship is with Mine . In the later days, White Star kidnaped Mine due to an undying love for Mine (that was not mutual). Their relationship of hatred has has been ongoing even to nowadays in Darkmageddon where White Star forces Mine to Married him and become Ruler of Gotham City new name: Startopia. White Star also hired Nerissa (Wolf Among Us) to strip for him, showing he was most likely romantically (or at least physically) attracted to her. After Gotham City is saved in Weirdmageddon, White Star found Miney (Snake). on the floor, and White Star wanted to do sexual activity with her. But, the relationship failed because Naruto killed her before anything happened. Quotes "UGH!!!! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE CALLING ME WHEN CHARLEYY'S ON!" ''- White Star when watching Charleyyy and Friends ''"I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!" "GODDAMN IT MINE!" - White Star telling at Mine "Members of the Underground, this is my Mother, Madame Foster" - White Star introducing his "mother?" to the Underground. "Go Away! I'm watching Charleyyy!" - White Star when watching Charleyyy and Friends. "This meeting better be important! I'm Watching Charleyyy!" "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" "Shut up Tatsumi!" "I just did the damn Mission! Why do you females think I go to Strip Club Everyday!?" "CH-CH-CH- CHARLEYYY AND FRIENDS THE VIDEO GAME!!!!!" "WORLD STAR! OH SHIT!" "YOU HEAR THAT MULTI-UNIVERSE!? MY SON IS NOT A FAILURE!" "FIX IT! "WHY DOES PEOPLE THINK I'M SEXIST!?" "I'M GONNA KILL THAT CLOWN!" "CHARLEYYY NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" "I finally realized... I know and accept who you are." - White Star to Black Star "I'm going to take Mine from you. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But Mine will be my wife." - White Star to Tatsumi "Mine... I finally realized that... You are my perfect wife..." White Star to Mine. Trivia * White Star is the Deathstoke of DC Comics and while his son Black Star is the Deadpool of Marvel Comics in daveg502's stories. * White Star is one of daveg502's favorite villains. * In LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy, it's revealed that White Star doesn't have his driver license and loves watching Charleyyy and friends. However, when the story progressed, he is shown driving other members cars, including Satsuki and Mine's car and sometimes his car. * White Star's number one favorite music is Charleyyy and Friends theme. * White Star's second favorite music is Tetris remixes. * White Star is the second character to beat up Black Star in LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy, the first one is Mine. * Most of the time when White Star interacts with other characters, there is ominous and dramatic violin music in the background. * It's revealed that White Star's real name is Walter Wally thanks to one of his ex-wives. * Ryuko and Satsuki is worried for Black Star when he's around White Star. Gallery White Star16.jpg White star5.png White Star6.jpeg Maincharacter5whitestar.jpg Mine and White Star.png|"Mine and White Star" 3 Creepy Villains Eyes.png|"Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda and White Star" Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Humans Category:Father of Hero Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Main Villains Category:Partner Category:Liars Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Honorable Villains Category:Worthy Opponent Category:On and Off Villains Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Charismatic villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Murderers Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Black Star's Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Trolls Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Hypocrites Category:Child Abusers Category:Gun Users Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Torturers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Business Heroes Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Dirty Fighters